Master of Kung Fu Vol 2 2
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** **** Citadel of the Ten Rings | Synopsis1 = We get a quick blurb about how the Red Hand never gets to sit on the throne due to a legend, a legend that tells us how the first Red Sai took a fatal spear to the heart to protect the Iron Fist at the time. The legend tells how they were lovers, and to honor the memory of that first Red Sai, the Red Hand unflinchingly does whatever the Emperor demands, even if that means giving his or her life. It was the current Red Sai speaking (Elektra), she puts a sai to Bullseye’s right nostril, she just calls him Lester and demands to know where Shang-Chi has gone. Laughing Skull and Rand-K’ai are there, too. Lester believes that Rand-K’ai, the Honorable Protector of K’un Lun will not harm him, but Rand has made a promise to avenge his master, so he points to Lester’s chest and threatens to send his chi straight into his heart if he does not answer. He is little help anyway, as he’d only heard that Shang-Chi was swallowed by K’un Lun. He’s just a farmer now, but he’d do nearly anything to get back into the Emperor’s good graces. Below the streets, Shang-Chi is training the Morlocks. Well, he’s drinking and slapping them around. They complain that he’s not giving them proper training, just as everyone else refused to train them. Kitten offers some encouragement to Shang-Chi, telling him that Sarah needs to learn the “Marrow” technique or her bone growths will kill her. She adds that Caliban, though a simpleton, has a nigh eidetic memory and can remember anything that he is taught; even Kung-Fu. Further, Rahne (Wolfsbane) fell in love with Cy; a student from another school. She was kicked out after learning only one of the “wolf-form” techniques and Cy had his right-hand cut-off by her master defending her, so he needs to learn to fight one-handed. As for Kitten, she tried learning a technique that was, too advanced for her, and now she is always out of phase and she needs to be shown how to come back. Unfortunately, though Shang-Chi is one of the greatest fighters ever, a master of nine of the ten techniques from the Ten Rings School, he is not the man he once was and can only think about getting drunk. He tells them of what it would mean for him to teach them as his father would, and he informs them of all the ways that his father would torture each one of them for being so weak, then he goes to find a place to pass out. A little dissonance happens in the royal chamber after Rand-K’ai and Emperor Zu have heated words. The Emperor has just cut-off Razor-Fists’ hands for failing him and he’s not in the best of moods. A visitor shows up, and it is Callisto. She has come to tell the Emporer where his son is if she is given admittance to join the Ten Rings. She obviously squealed because Shang-Chi is awoken to find the Morlocks face-down and about to be executed by Red Sai and Laughing Skull, only barely being controlled by Rand-K’ai. In fact, Laughing Skull stabs Cy right through the chest, and he is about to kill Caliban next when Shang-Chi leaps out and disarms the Skull. He yells for the others to run, calling upon the Nightbringer Technique to summon darkness to cover their escape. They do manage to get away, but everyone is remorseful now at the loss of Cy; especially Rahne. Shang-Chi admits to being his father’s personal assassin and admits to having killed Rand-K’ai’s master. He vowed to never use the Ten Rings Techniques again; however he now realizes that he must enter the tournament to defeat his father. The rules say that any master, great or weak, must have a school in order for him or her to enter the Thirteen Chambers tournament, so he asks the Morlocks if he can be their master. They agree, and the training begins. | Solicit = VILLAINOUS BETRAYAL! MARTIAL ARTS MASTERY! KUNG-FU ACTION! • Shang-Chi may have found a new home with the Lower Caste, but can he keep them safe? • Can Shang-Chi keep his vow of peace? • Will Laughing Skull laugh last? Or will Shang-Chi kick that smile right off his face?! | Notes = | Trivia = * In order to secure the escape of the Morlocks, Shang-Chi claims to know nine of the ten styles of the Clan of the 10 Rings and he uses one of those styles called "The Nightbringer," which is the name of one of the Mandarin's rings. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included